


Malum In Se

by paperknives



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Law, Lawyers, M/M, Organized Crime, Rough Sex, general messiness, sloppy blowjobs, there'll be a big bloody shootout scene later, we're playing it fast and loose so bear with us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperknives/pseuds/paperknives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every single prohibited activity sings a siren song to Loki: corruption, controlled substances, organized crime, and adultery. He's far from a shining example of morality, but he is a brilliant lawyer.<br/>He's a brilliant lawyer under good circumstances, none of which include representing his father, sleeping with the prosecuting DA, or raising a Beretta M92F against the bloody ranks of the Jotnar.<br/>Perhaps he isn't so brilliant a lawyer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malum In Se

**Author's Note:**

> We're going to try chapters now. Basically I want some kinky, trashy lawyers embroiled in scandal and shootouts.  
> Due to an unsightly buildup of dairy products on my writing, this will be unbeta'd. Please feel free to scrape through the cheese and tell me to check my grammar, my spelling, my characterization, or my privilege.  
> ~  
> Once more, all insults, put-downs, inquiries, and nudes may be sent to my tumblr, jotunscum.

Miami was a pit.  
The humid breeze off the gulf never let the smell of desperation settle, dredging it from the slums to the villas, through the greasy hair of a vice rookie's wet dream, up the shining façades of glass towers built on thousands of kilos of Columbia's finest. The city of a thousand men with guns, all so ready to turn on each other, and yet the organization of sin kept them in order. Quite the special place to cut your teeth, especially if you happen to be the reformed first born of the Warlord himself, Laufey. 

Loki was the envy of a great number of people, most of which one never wants to be the envy of. He was born into a seat of privilege during the prime of the Jotnar rise to supremacy, and he turned his back, skipping the state to get a pretentious law degree in 'the wholesome part of New England,' as the right hand man of Loki's father turns the phrase. He kept his nose pressed to his books, snubbing the wishes of his holy-terror heritage to apply to firms across a handful of states.

Fate's a nasty bitch though, and each job slipped from his hands like a wet bar of soap. The muggy swamps of South Beach started calling again, after two years of trying, a number of gruff bedfellows, and a few lines of cocaine that Loki will never forgive himself for. He didn't exactly traipse back into his father's stomping grounds, but he didn't tiptoe either. Discouraged by the numerous rejections from private firms, Laufeyson went postal, which is to say he took a government job. Assissant district attorney, complete with a little brass plaque on a sturdy oak door, to be exact. He tried not to think about the miraculous skip from a post-grad nobody into a position of moderate power, or the fact that it probably had more to do with underhanded money and threats than skill. Beggars can't be choosers.

He did remarkably well in that office, upping the conviction rate, due both to competence and balls of steel. Loki Laufeyson was the talk of the town, for the right reasons this time, and it showed. He grew cocksure and careless with all the haste of someone raised from money. To keep a pretty Miami boy in your bed, you've got to be of a certain financial status, and gilded ends didn't quite meet on an ADA salary.  
It was only a handful of cases, none extremely high profile, but sticking your dick in the wrong man often has catastrophic consequences, and Loki was lucky to avoid disbarment when a whistleblower dragged Laufeyson through the trenches of corruption accusations. Not even he escaped the selective scrutiny of the public, the people who can forgive arms dealer with two children but vilify the young lawyer with a taste for bodybuilders.

Loki did at least find the fine polish in the situation. In crawling from under his father's thumb and booking it to Chicago on the last borrowed dime from the scum of the Sunshine State, he kissed the hellhole of Miami goodbye, beelining for greener pastures and colder climates.


End file.
